marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: The Series
The Avengers: The Series is a series created by Max Carroll based on the Marvel Comics team of the same name. The series serves as a retelling of the Avengers' early years, taking influence from the Stan Lee/Jack Kirby run on The Avengers, The Ultimates, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Characters Protagonists * The Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor Odinson ** The Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Ant-Man (Henry Pym) ** The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** The Black Panther (T´Challa) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** The Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** The Vision ** The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) Antagonists Episodes Season 1 * 1. First Contact: A battle in the Rocky Mountains between the Incredible Hulk and a group of mythological beasts hailing from Asgard leaves the Jade Giant severely injured and forced to flee. The monsters chase after the Hulk, who by this point has regressed to the form of Bruce Banner, following him all the way to New York where Banner attempts to enlist the aid of Reed Richards to help fight these monsters. However, Banner soon finds the Fantastic Four to be out of town, which only angers him, and brings the attention of a certain armored super-hero... * 2. Will of the Gods: The battle between Iron Man and the Hulk soon draws the attentions of other superheroes Captain America, Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Spider-Man to the scene of the crime, wherein they try to subdue the Jade Giant. However, the Asgardian monsters that pursued the Hulk all the way from Colorado to New York make their moves, attacking the 7 assembled heroes in the middle of Times Square. This plot is soon all revealed to be a ploy by the trickster god Loki, who seeks to use the Hulk to subjugate Midgard. * 3. Growing Pains: Following the defeat of Loki, the newly-christened Avengers move into Tony Stark's mother's estate to act as their base of operations. However, the team is faced with several issues right from the start, as the Hulk's volatile temper, Spider-Man's loner personality, and Wasp's flighty nature making cohesive team efforts very difficult to pull off. Things eventually come to a head when the soulless Space Phantom, a mutated extraterrestrial from another dimension, arrives at Avengers Mansion and takes control of the Hulk. * 4. Stranded: While searching for the now-missing Hulk, the Avengers' Quinjet is shot down over Africa, stranding the team in the deep jungles of Wakanda. The team is then separated, with Spider-Man, Thor, and Ant-Man being captured by the nation's military forces. Prince T'Challa, the progressive and forward-thinking soon-to-be-ruler of Wakanda, opposes his father T'Chaka's imprisonment of the Avengers. * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. The Kang Dynasty, Part 1: Come the Conqueror: * 15. The Kang Dynasty, Part 2: Empire: * 16. The Kang Dynasty, Part 3: Time War: * 17. The Kang Dynasty, Part 4: Where Do We Begin?: Season 2 * 1. We Are Legion: 3 months after Kang´s invasion of the Earth, the Avengers are celebrated and rejoiced as heroes to the world. The Avengers bust up a Maggia smuggling operation in California, earning the ire of a major player in the Maggia´s leadership; Luchino Nefaria. In response, Nefaria hires the Power Man, Living Laser, Black Talon, Batroc the Leaper, and the Grim Reaper to defeat the Avengers during a 4th of July celebration in Times Square. * 2. Fallen Star: A teenage extraterrestrial boy known as Thane crash-lands to Earth with severe amnesia. Upon awakening, he is taken into custody by the Avengers, where he begins to rant and rant about the coming of a powerful alien warlord from the dead planet Titan; the enigmatic Thanos. Meanwhile, the Black Order, Thanos' personal lieutenants, coordinate an attack on the planet M'Ndavi, destroying the capital in the ever-growing search for Thane. This action soon leads to the Black Order discovering and targeting Earth as the next course of invasion. * 3. The Ties Which Bind: During Thane's stay at the Avengers Mansion, he is frequently questioned by Iron Man and Captain America regarding the potential for Thanos to attack the Earth. * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. Decimation, Part 1: Another One Bites the Dust: After months of planning and waiting, Thanos finally enacts his endgame. Having collected all the Infinity Stones, he finally inflicts his will upon all reality, annihilating half of all known life in the universe. With half the heroes eliminated as well, the Avengers rally as many forces as they can muster to finally face the Mad Titan on the other side of the universe. * 16. Decimation, Part 2: The Last Hope: With Iron Man's team defeated in combat with Thanos, Captain America turns to the last possible hope for reversing Thanos' destruction; Doctor Doom. * 17. Decimation, Part 3: Disassembled: Doctor Doom and Captain America have fallen to Thanos, and just as all seems lost, Thane turns the tide against his father, wrestling him in a brutal hand-to-hand combat against him for control of the Infinity Gauntlet and the fate of the universe. Season 3 * 1. Twilight, Part 1: Call for Help: 2 years after the dissolution of the Avengers following Thanos' actions during the Infinity War, Tony Stark reunites with Captain America during an investigation of the sudden re-appearance of a former Nazi criminal, Herr Kleiser, who seemingly perished during World War II. During their investigation, however, they encounter their old teammate Spider-Man and discover that Kleiser is actually a shape-shifting Chitauri alien, and that he is in league with their leader; the physically-powerful Warbringer, general of the Chitauri military forces. * 2. Twilight, Part 2: The Sky is Falling: With Warbringer's plan set into motion, thousands of Chitauri soldiers rain down upon the Earth, decimating the cities of Earth and actively engaging the military forces. Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man attempt to hash out a plan of coordination to end the invasion, and are soon found with unlikely allies in Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Wolverine, and Doctor Strange. * 3. Twilight, Part 3: Ultimatum: The re-assembled Avengers * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : Season 4 Season 5 Trivia * The universe the series takes place on is designated as Earth-TRN640. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Avengers Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Adoptions Category:Billy2009 Category:Unfinished Category:Earth-TRN640